Among the Rebels
by Mckenna4ever
Summary: "One day, Benny wakes up and finds himself with an incomplete memory. He knows he did something that didn't please Stern, their ruler, but he doesn't know what it is. Everything was strange and new to him..." The rest of the summary is inside. Bethan. Collab w/ TeamEthanMorgan


**Hi! T.E.M here! First chapter of this story. Well, not the first one. It's just a short prologue. Then, the first chapter will be written by my co-author. (I am excited from the inside.)**

**Let's begin. (I am nervous now.)**

**Summary: ** AU: No entertainment. No fairness. No equality. This was how the world was in the eyes of everyone, especially for the Rebels. One day, Benny wakes up and finds himself with an incomplete memory. He knows he did something that didn't please Stern, their ruler, but he doesn't know what it is. Everything was strange and new to him. Still, he held on to one thing that wasn't. His best friend, Ethan. Bethan.

* * *

The echo of Benny's footsteps could be heard as he walked in the small hallways. He was being led to a room. Which room? He didn't know. The thing he knew was that they were going to do something to him – something that will make more like one of their zombies.

He'd seen people who were brought to this hospital-like place having an incomplete memory or a brainwashed mind. Both were bad because either way, they force you to change the way of your thinking. How much it hurt him to see the people he loved going here. After they'd get out, they'd seem different. He wondered how _he'd_ turn out after they're done with dealing with him.

Never had he ever been so nervous like this. Sure, there was a time he was afraid he would be caught by the constabulary, but this was different. This was a life-changer.

The man that was leading him turned to the right, making Benny turn too. Though, he fought the urge to run away from this place, but he realized he had nothing in his life left. He might as well do this and be done with it.

When they reached a metal door, the man put his hand on some kind of screen on the right side of the door, and it opened. The room inside was white, just like every other place in this building. A silver table and a few tools were on one side of the bed that was put in the back middle of the room. Maybe four people were standing in the room, talking, but he didn't care about the number; he just cared about what was going to happen to him.

Fear found its way to Benny's heart now. _I'm a twenty-years-old guy. I shouldn't be scared_, he thought. But he was. How could he not?

A woman saw him and gave him a sweet smile. No matter how nice she looked, he hated her. He knew she was the one that was going to do this to him.

"I'm guessing you're-" she looked at a computer, "Benjamin Weir. Am I correct?"

He could not find his voice, so all he did was nod. It was not like he was going to speak to those monsters, anyway.

The woman patted a spot on the bed and said, "Now, I want you to lie down here and relax, okay?"

Again, he nodded. Even though he knew he wasn't going to be calm, he just nodded.

She put rubber gloves on her hands and raised the mask that was on her neck so it was on her nose and mouth. Benny looked at his side just so he won't get scared even more. In just two seconds, it got boring, so he looked back up to see her holding in needle in her hands.

She must have noticed the scared look on his face because she said, "Don't worry. When I'll insert the liquid in your body, you'll go to an unconscious state. You won't feel a thing that we're going to do, okay?"

From fear, he just looked back again at his side. That was when he felt pain similar to an ant bite on his arm. He could feel his chest rise up and down slowly. It wasn't the small pain he felt, it was just the fear. This wasn't brainwashing. He was sure of it.

Before the darkness took over, he thought of the family of his that he left behind, his friends… and the person that had been there with him for most of his life. He remembered his grandmother's warnings. Why couldn't he just listen to her?

* * *

**I finished this in less than an hour. So happy!**

**Now, I'll leave the next chapter to Mckenna4ever.**


End file.
